Wireless communication of information includes allocation of bandwidth and/or other types of resources. Typically, an access point (AP) can allocate bandwidth to communication devices, such as stations (STAs), user equipment, or other type of client devices. The more efficiently the AP allocates the bandwidth to the communication devices the more efficiently the bandwidth available to a wireless network is used, and thus the faster the communication provided by the wireless network. In addition, wireless communications typically occur in environments in which legacy communication devices coexist with contemporaneous communication devices. As such, more than one standard may be utilized in a wireless network, such as a wireless local-area network (WLAN). For example, IEEE 802.11ax, referred to as High Efficiency WLAN (HEW), is a successor to the IEEE 802.11ac standard for WLANs. The Wi-Fi standards have evolved from IEEE 802.11b to IEEE 802.11g/a to IEEE 802.11n to IEEE 802.11ac and now to IEEE 802.11ax and DensiFi.